The Scientist
by witchysha
Summary: Songfic baseada na música The Scientist, do Coldplay. Nem a música nem os personagens são meus. SERÁ QUE HARRY E HERMIONE PODEM CONSERTAR UMA HISTÓRIA CHEIA DE ERROS E DESENTENDIDOS? SERÁ QUE ELES CONSEGUEM RECOMEÇAR?


-Vamos Mione, vai ser divertido!

-Não sei, Gina...Está uma noite tão agradável para sentar e ler um livro, com um bom copo de vinho...

-Por favor, Hermione Granger, não me venha com essa! Você tem todas as outras noites para se sentar com um livro, mas se sentar num barzinho com seus amigos super ocupados não acontece todos os dias!

-Gina, por favor, não estou no clima...Não hoje! – falou a morena sentindo que seria uma batalha perdida de qualquer forma.

-Esse é seu problema, nunca está no clima! Você vai ficar reclusa nesse apartamento até quando? Pensei que você fosse mais forte que isso! – a ruiva sabia que era um golpe extremamente baixo, mas precisava convencê-la de alguma forma. Um dia ela lhe agradeceria.

-Forte?! Acho que eu tenho mostrado exatamente o quanto sou forte e independente! Vocês que achavam que eu iria passar o resto da minha vida chorando num quarto trancada! Advinha só, Ginevra Weasley, eu não fiquei! Tenho ido trabalhar todos os dias de cabeça erguida, não falta comida na minha geladeira e você não vai encontrar um só chocolate nessa casa para dizer que fico afogando minhas mágoas em sertralina adocicada! Mas tudo bem, se vocês só acreditam que estou bem se eu for nessa porcaria de bar, me diga a hora e o endereço e estarei lá! – ela falou tudo isso numa tacada só e terminou o discurso mais vermelha que o cabelo da amiga.

-OK, MuggleBritish Bar, as 19:00 horas. Não se atrase. – e saiu sorridente sem dar chance de retaliação a amiga.

-Maldita Weasley! Sempre consegue o que quer! Como eu sou idiota! – Hermione gritou para a porta que acabara de se fechar. Suspirou profundamente e se sentou novamente no sofá verde de seu antigo apartamento, espantando seu gato, Romeu, para fora da sala.

Eram 18:30 e ela ainda precisava achar alguma coisa para vestir. Acabou optando por um vestido preto, simples mas que se ajustava perfeitamente a suas curvas, acentuando-as. Terminava um palmo acima do joelho e tinha um decote em "V" não muito ousado, o suficiente apenas para chamar a atenção. Deixou o cabelo solto, caindo em graciosas curvas até o ombro. Não passou muita maquiagem, um lápis e um batom seriam suficientes.

Com uma última olhada no espelho, achou que estava bem e poderia ir. Pegou seu casaco e colocou por cima da roupa. Foi até a cozinha, encheu a tigela de leite de Romeu enquanto ele se roçava entre suas pernas.

-Não demoro, prometo! Sabe que preciso fazer isso para eles me deixarem em paz, não sabe? Só vou porque sei que seu pa...que ELE não estará lá. Tente não desfiar o resto do sofá dessa vez, ok? – ao que o gato só respondeu com um ronronar bem alto.

Ela trancou o apartamento e pegou o elevador. Seria melhor se o porteiro soubesse que não estava em casa. Aparataria direto no bar assim que chegasse no beco ao lado.

Assim que chegou notou que o bar estava bem cheio, com pessoas rindo e falando alto em todos os cantos. Pela quantidade de cabeças vermelhas notou os amigos no fundo, perto da banda. Caminhou até eles, reconhecendo cada rosto: Gina, Ron, Luna, Dino, Nevile e Seamus.

-Pontual como uma perfeita dama inglesa! – brincou Seamus, puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Cavalheiro como um perfeito lorde inglês! – ela respondeu rindo.

Todos a cumprimentaram e ela pediu ao garçom um suco de abóbora com limão.

-Suco? Por favor, Mia! Até a Luninha aqui está bebendo cerveja amanteigada! – falou Rony passando os braços em volta da namorada, que levantou o copo para mostrar que era verdade.

-Hoje não, Rony. Fica pra próxima.

Estavam todos conversando mas Hermione não podia deixar de notar como Gina olhava toda hora para o relógio e trocava olhares preocupados com Rony.

-Vocês por acaso não estão esperando mais ninguém, não é Gina? – a morena perguntou com desconfiança.

-Mas é claro que não, Mione! Vamos dançar, Dino? – Gina respondeu e logo juntou no braço do namorado e o arrastou para o lugar apertado perto do palco onde os casais tentavam dançar.

A banda era boa, tocava rock clássico e tinha um toque especial com o piano de cauda que havia no palco. Era comum ter concertos de piano naquele bar, disso ela sabia. Mas a junção daquele instrumento com a bateria e a guitarra faziam uma melodia especial e muitíssimo agradável. Olhou para o pianista e logo foi tomada por uma profunda tristeza, mas afastou o sentimento rapidamente. Não se permitiria ficar triste assim, muito menos na frente dos amigos.

-E como está o projeto, Mia? Fiquei sabendo que estão evoluindo rapidamente na cura! – falou Luna, interessada no assunto. Já tinha agendado inclusive uma entrevista com Hermione para publicar os detalhes no jornal de seu pai, que havia se tornado um jornal respeitado internacionalmente.

Hermione era chefe do Departamento de Pesquisas de Males Mágicos. Seu trabalho era reconhecido e invejado em todos os ministérios de toda Europa. Ela sempre viajava para fazer suas pesquisas, dar entrevistas ou mesmo publicar a cura para feitiços ou poções que até então eram fatais no mundo bruxo. E não trabalhava somente em prol de bruxos e bruxas, mas de todas as criaturas mágicas existentes. Descobriu, por exemplo, a cura da gripe verde, que afetava anualmente milhões de duendes de todo o mundo.

-Sim, Luna, estamos fazendo um bom trabalho com a equipe francesa. Acredito que estamos perto de chegar em um resultado.

-Fico feliz que esteja dando certo. Tanto sacrifício tem que valer a pena né! – a loira falou e logo um silêncio constrangedor se instalou sobre a mesa.

-E então, Rony, quando você viaja para o próximo jogo? É contra a Espanha, não é? – falou Nevile, tentando, não muito sutilmente, mudar de assunto. Todos respiraram aliviados.

-Viajo semana que vem, Nev. E dessa vez vamos dar um olé nesses espanhóis! A copa mundial esse ano é nossa!

De repente Gina e Dino chegaram ofegantes e ansiosos na mesa. A ruiva olhou fixamente para o irmão e avisou:

-Está na hora!

Hermione se alarmou imediatamente. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa ali da qual ela não fora avisada. Porem, bem na hora em que ela ia mostrar sua indignação a banda parou de tocar e o vocalista pediu a atenção de todos.

-Boa noite, galera. É um prazer tocar aqui para vocês nessa noite tão especial. Nós não costumamos fazer isso que vamos fazer agora, mas foi um pedido especial de uma pessoa muito especial e eu acho que todos vocês vão concordar comigo assim que virem do que estou falando. E é com muita honra que nós vamos deixar o palco agora, por alguns minutinhos para dar uma chance a esse homem ao qual nós devemos a vida e que humildemente pede em troca somente alguns minutos no meu piano. Por favor, recebam aqui Harry Potter!

O bar se agitou totalmente, as pessoas tentavam chegar mais próximo ao palco possível, algumas tiravam máquinas fotográficas, outras gritavam e algumas ficaram em choque, paralisadas.

Hermione era uma delas. Estava em choque e não sabia qual emoção deveria extravasar primeiro: raiva dos amigos terem armado essa para ela, angústia de sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar ou se deixar pela enorme vontade de chorar que se apoderara totalmente dela. Porém não pode fazer nada porque logo Luna chegou por trás dela, a levantou da cadeira e colocou um braço reconfortante nos ombros da amiga enquanto a posicionava de frente para o palco.

E lá estava ele. Entrou, fez uma pequena reverência para o público e se sentou na frente do enorme piano preto de cauda. Os enormes olhos verdes então recaíram sobre ela. Ela tentou desviar o olhar mas não conseguiu. A energia que estava passando de um para o outro era muito forte para desviar. E então com um longo suspiro ele começou a tocar. Seus dedos finos e compridos se moviam levemente pelas teclas e produziam um som doce, lindo e cheio de amargura.

-Escrevi essa para você, Hermione Granger. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos dos dela e começou a cantar a letra, acompanhando a melodia que ele havia criado só para ela.

Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry

(Venho te encontrar, Dizer que sinto muito)  
You don't know how lovely you are

(Você não sabe o quão adorável você é)

Era o fim do sétimo ano. Estava tudo acabado, nunca mais voltariam a esse castelo. Pelo menos, não como alunos. E nada melhor que um baile para comemorar essa triste e tão aguardada despedida.

Ele estava um pouco ansioso, fora escolhido como orador da turma. O garoto-que-sobreviveu, o menino que deu um fim definitivo a Voldemort há apenas um ano estava nervoso por causa de um disurso.

-Vai dar tudo certo, cara! Lembra do que o Fred falou, imagine todo mundo só de roupas de baixo. Você vai tirar isso de letra!

-Claro, Rony! Imaginar as pessoas praticamente nuas durante meu discurso vai me ajudar horrores! – falou descrente. – Já imaginou que sua mãe vai estar lá assistindo?

-Eca, Harry! Cara, você sabe estragar as coisas né! Porra, isso é uma coisa que eu não precisava imaginar você imaginando! – e saiu pisando duro, deixando o amigo sozinho no quarto com seu nervosismo.

Parecia que o tempo não estava a seu favor, porque logo chegara a hora de ir para o salão e enfrentar a multidão.

Chegando ao salão, ficou surpreso. Nunca vira o salão tão bonito como naquela noite. Haviam diversas mesas arrumadas espalhadas pelo salão, no lugar da mesa dos professores havia um palco (engoliu em seco ao pensar que em minutos estaria ali discursando) e em frente um lugar reservado para as danças. O lugar já estava bem cheio, pais orgulhosos paparicando seu filhos em todos os cantos. Logo viu um grande conjunto de cabeças vermelhas e foi naquela direção.

Os Weasleys estavam todos juntos, Molly estava toda sorridente e Arthur estufava o peito com orgulho. Seus dois filhos mais novos estavam se formando (Rony, Harry, Hermione e muitos colegas do seu ano fizeram o sétimo ano atrasados, junto com Gina e Luna por causa da caça as horcruxes e todo o rolo com Voldemort).

-Harry! Venha cá, querido! Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês três! Seus pais também estariam, tenho certeza disso! Me de um abraço, filho! – Molly o sufocou em seus braços antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder.

O clima entre ele e os Weasley tinha melhorado bastante nesse ano. Molly não fez questão nenhuma de esconder o quanto ficou desapontada quando Harry terminou definitivamente com Gina depois da guerra. E seus sonhos de unir os amigos dos filhos na mesma família foram mesmo por água abaixo quando Hermione e Rony chegaram ao consenso que nunca dariam certo e o filho em poucos meses se descobriu apaixonado por Luna. Não que ela não gostasse da menina, mas sempre acreditou que Rony ficaria com Hermione. Mas isso era passado. Os quatro voltaram a ser bons amigos e Luna foi uma adorável adição ao grupo. Nem mesmo quando Gina voltou com Dino as coisas ficaram estranhas. O que Harry sentia por ela fora apenas uma atração física passageira, notara de repente que a garota era bonita e teve seu orgulho ferido quando viu que ela já não gostava mais dele e estava por aí com outros garotos. Mas orgulho ferido não era um bom sentimento para manter uma relação. Assim que repensou seus sentimentos, depois de finalmente derrotar Voldemort, Harry viu que estava somente enganando a pobre coitada e que nem mesmo sentia mais atração física por ela. Pelo menos ela foi muito compreensiva e admitiu ser apaixonada pelo herói Harry Potter e não pelo Harry, só Harry. Tudo ficou mais fácil depois disso.

-Harry! – ele ouviu Hermione o chamando do outro lado do salão. É, nem tudo tinha ficado mais fácil.

Desde que ficaram juntos na caça as horcruxes que ele havia percebido seus sentimentos mudarem em relação a amiga. Claro que sempre a achara bonita, isso não tinha como negar. Mas ao passar mais tempo com ela foi descobrindo coisas sobre ela que até então lhe passaram desapercebidas. Pode ver mais de perto como ela era uma pessoa dedicada e extremamente fiel. Ela nunca havia deixado o seu lado e ainda assim não o deixava de reprimir quando estava errado. Ela que entendia seus sentimentos, até seus pensamentos só com um olhar. Ela que lhe dava um abraço, segurava sua mão ou somente estava lá quando ele precisava. Ela era seu lado racional, enquanto ele era sempre o lado da ação. E o prazer que sentia quando a fazia rir era inigualável.

Ele nem sempre fora atento a certas coisas, mas a convivência o fez perceber certas coisas que até então passavam em branco mas de repente chamavam tanto sua atenção que não saíam de sua cabeça. O modo como ela mordia os lábios enquanto pensava em alguma coisa muito séria, ou quando segurava a risada. O fez perceber quão vermelhos, macios e deliciosos seus lábios pareciam ser. Estar sempre perto o fez notar as pequenas sardinhas que ela tinha no nariz e perto dos olhos. Queria poder passar a noite a contá-las. Quando prendia o cabelo, podia ver o quão sedosa e macia parecia ser a pele em seu pescoço. Ou quando o cabelo estava solto, ficava imaginando como seria prender seus dedos no meio dos cachos cor de caramelo. E o perfume do shampoo de morango o deixava louco. Tinha mãos lindas, dedos finos e compridos mas eram infinitamente pequenas quando presas nas suas. E tinha pernas...Morreria por aquelas pernas, compridas, bem torneadas e elegantes. Varava noites imaginando como seria tê-las presas em sua cintura...Enfim, se os sentimentos que tinha por ela definiam amor, juntando com a atração física que sentia por ela era um amor de perdição, paixão arrasadora, tensão sexual misturada com admiração, respeito, carinho, necessidade, vício.

Mas fora um fraco, passara um ano alimentando esses sentimentos e não fizera nada a respeito.

-Minha mãe e meu pai estão loucos para te ver, venha! – ela falou enquanto o puxava pelas mãos na direção dos pais.

-Você está linda! – não podia deixar de falar.

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu num tom baixo e o rosto ficou vermelho escarlate.

Isso era outra coisa que o encantava nela. A humildade, ou talvez mesmo essa ignorância...Sim, a bruxa mais inteligente do mundo não fazia idéia de quão linda e adorável ela era. Sempre se julgou menos que as outras meninas, se achava comum e nenhum pouco atraente. Talvez por isso nem se preocupasse em se arrumar ou se maquiar como as outras meninas. E ainda assim, ela conseguia ser mais bonita que qualquer uma das outras. Sua beleza era natural, pura e inocente. E sabia que não era só ele que via isso, já ouvira muitas conversas no banheiro e no dormitório masculino para saber que somente ela mesma não via a mulher encantadora em que se transformara. E mesmo agora, em seu vestido vermelho de cetim aberto nas costas ela não percebia o efeito que tinha na população masculina do castelo e ficava toda ruborizada com um simples elogio!

-Harry Potter! Parabéns pela formatura, querido! Estamos muito orgulhosos de todos vocês. Mia fala tanto de você que já te consideramos um filho também. – falou Helen, mãe de Hermione enquanto o abraçava.

-Sim, Harry, você é o filho que eu nunca tive. Parabéns e obrigada por tomar conta da minha garotinha aqui. – Arnold, o pai de Hermione, disse enquanto deu um típico abraço masculino em Harry, com direito a tapinhas nas costas e tudo.

-Muito obrigado aos dois. E não precisa me agradecer, Sr. Granger, é um prazer tomar conta dela, mesmo que ela ache que não precisa!

Hermione revirou os olhos (outra atitude que ele descobriu encantadora) e o apressou para o palco. Era hora do discurso.

I had to find you, Tell you I need you

(Tive que te encontrar, Dizer que preciso de você)  
And tell you I set you apart

(E dizer que te deixei de lado)

Fazia 3 meses que estavam morando juntos. Dividiam um apartamento de 3 quartos (um para cada) relativamente grande. Era um final de semana antes da estréia de Rony na seleção inglesa de quadribol e ele estava treinando na Irlanda. Sobraram só ele e Hermione.

A situação estava se tornando insuportável. Ele agüentou um ano contendo seus sentimentos no castelo mas no apartamento era bem mais difícil. Ter que vê-la todos os dias de manhã tomando café de pijama, normalmente umas camisetas extremamente grandes que escondiam um micro shorts em algum lugar e deixava a vista suas enormes e tentadoras pernas. Ter que assisti-la tomar seu iogurte lambendo a colher e desejando com todas as forças SER aquela colher...Enfim, passar o dia todo desejando uma pessoa que não podia ter.

Decidiu que teria que fazer alguma coisa. Se ela o rejeitasse, pelo menos teria tentado. E quem sabe assim pudesse seguir em frente sem imaginar o que poderia ter sido. Mas tinha uma esperança no seu coração. Ela não saía com nenhum rapaz desde Rony. Não parecia interessada em nenhum garoto da faculdade (estava fazendo especialização em pesquisas médicas enquanto ele treinava para ser um auror). E talvez fosse sua imaginação fértil e esperançosa, mas as vezes ele podia jurar que via um olhar desejoso nos olhos dela enquanto olhava para ele. Enfim, quem não arrisca não petisca. E nesse caso o petisco seria delicioso. Estava certo. Faria alguma coisa. E seria essa noite.

Esperou ela chegar da aula (tinha aulas até nos sábados!) e a convidou para sair. Não um encontro, apenas a chamou para ir dançar em uma boate nova que abrira no centro mágico de Londres. Como ela adorava dançar, não pensou duas vezes em aceitar.

Então agora se encontravam no bar do Shakeyourmuggleass Bar encostados esperando a tequila de Harry, enquanto ela bebia uma batida de morango.

-E então, está gostando do lugar?

-É maravilhoso! Nunca pensei que diria isso sobre uma boate! Mas as músicas são maravilhosas!

-Vamos dançar?

-O que? Harry, quantas tequilas você já bebeu?

-Oras Mia! Eu perdi meu medo da pista de dança há muito tempo! Acho que você está é com medo que eu dance melhor que você!

-Ah, não se acha vai, Harry! Você pode até estar dançando bem, mas nunca vai chegar aos meus pés!

-Quer apostar?

-Vem! – ela falou o arrastando para a pista.

Em pouco tempo eles estavam dançando e rindo mais que qualquer outra pessoa no lugar. Ele até estava dançando bem, mas o nervosismo o estava travando um pouco. Esperava o momento certo de falar para ela sobre seus sentimentos mas não sabia qual seria esse momento e nem como faria.

Seus problemas foram resolvidos quando um cara loiro, de cabelos meio compridos e belíssimos olhos azuis resolveu dançar perto demais de Hermione. Não podia culpar o rapaz, ela conseguia estar extremamente sexy num par de jeans justos e uma blusa azul um pouco decotada demais. E os sapatos de salto fino deixavam suas pernas ainda mais tentadoras.

No começo ela pareceu não perceber o cara mas quando ele começou a dançar extremamente perto e tentar se encostar nela, ela demonstrou que claramente estava descontente com aquele assédio. Harry estava vendo vermelho naquele ponto e a puxou mais para si, encarando o loiro.

O cara pareceu não se importar muito que ela estivesse acompanhada, já que não desistiu das suas investidas. Harry colocou as mãos nos quadris dela para que ela dançasse mais perto dele. Ela o olhou assustada mas viu que ele estava encarando o rapaz intrometido. Percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e, entrando no jogo, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do amigo.

O loiro pareceu um pouco perturbado mas continuou ali, perto o suficiente para continuar incomodando. E sorriu um sorriso de desdém, como se soubesse que era só uma encenação. Tomado pelos seus instintos de demarcação de território, Harry olhou bem para a cara do loiro, abaixou a cabeça e beijou Hermione.

Sua primeira e inocente (ok, talvez nem tão inocente) intenção era espantar o cara, tanto que ainda o olhou enquanto encostou seus lábios nos dela. Mas então se perdeu nos próprios sentimentos. As borboletas em sua barriga pareciam estar em festa. Atrás de seus olhos, agora devidamente fechados, parecia haver uma chuva de fogos de artifício. Teve a sensação de estar completo, pela primeira vez na vida.

A princípio ela ficou rígida, surpresa com aquela situação. Mas ele pressionou seus lábios com mais força e ela se deixou invadir por aquela deliciosa sensação que ela ansiava por sentir há anos.

Ela apertou mais os braços em volta dele e ele sentiu que tinha liberdade para percorrer sua língua no seu incrivelmente delicioso lábio inferior. Hermione se sentiu no paraíso e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que suas línguas se encontrassem numa dança sensual, em que ambas lutavam por poder e estariam mais do que felizes em perder. Ele subiu os braços para sua cintura e a pressionou com força contra seu corpo.

Quando já estavam suficientemente sem ar se afastaram um pouco. Ela olhou para ele com grandes olhos arregalados, parecendo meio perdida e deslocada. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ele queria muito beijá-la novamente.

-Harry, eu...

-Hermione, me...

Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo e pararam, rindo meio sem graça.

-Acho melhor irmos para casa. – ela disse com a voz rouca e baixa.

-Tem razão. Vou pagar a conta e já te encontro lá.

Sem falar mais nada, tomaram seus diferentes rumos. Ele estava muito nervoso, não sabia o que iria acontecer em casa. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: se ela o rejeitasse, ele não conseguiria seguir em frente tão facilmente. Fora o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida e tinha deixado um gosto maravilhoso em sua boca e um desejo de querer sempre mais.

Pagou a conta o mais rápido possível e voltou para o apartamento. A encontrou sentada no sofá olhando para o nada e agradando automaticamente Bichento. Ao ouvir o barulho na porta desviou os olhos para ele e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente.

-Acho que você quer conversar, não é? – ele disse se sentando ao lado dela.

-Bom, acho que não temos escolha não é? – ela respondeu ainda sem olhar para ele. Ele pensou que sim, tinham uma escolha. Eles poderiam pular essa conversa constrangedora, jogar fora essas roupas inúteis e fazer amor ali mesmo no sofá. Mas o correto era conversar.

-Você está brava porque eu te beijei? – ele perguntou diretamente.

-Não. – ela arriscou olhar de esguio para ele.

-Mas quer saber porque eu te beijei. – ele afirmou ainda olhando para ela.

-Bom, acho que para me proteger daquele cara intrometido... – ela baixou os olhos novamente.

-Acha realmente que eu só te beijei por causa daquele cara?

-Bom, eu...Sim, eu acho que sim.

-Por isso você não ficou brava?

-Não! Quer dizer, eu...Eu estou confusa... – ela finalmente o encarou.

-Eu te beijei porque eu quis. Porque já faz muito tempo que eu quero te beijar. E eu não quero só te beijar, eu quero ter você inteira, eu quero que você seja minha e só minha. E eu não agüento mais esconder isso de você. Eu precisava te contar, poder olhar nos teus olhos e dizer que eu estou apaixonado por você. Não estou pedindo nada em troca, só precisava te falar.

-Você...Você está apaixonado por MIM? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-Perdidamente.

-Mas por mim? Eu, Hermione? – ela ainda não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

-Sim, por você, Hermione Jane Granger. O que há de estranho nisso? Não acha que eu poderia me apaixonar por você?

-Claro que não! Eu não faço seu tipo! Você...Você gosta de mulheres bonitas, atléticas, engraçadas...

-Você É linda, tem um corpo maravilhoso e é engraçada também. Mas você é muito melhor que todas essas outras garotas que eu pensei que gostasse. Você é muito mais bonita, por dentro e por fora, é sincera, amiga, carinhosa, divertida...E se me permite dizer, totalmente gostosa. – ela ficou muito vermelha com o último comentário.

-Isso é tão...surreal...

-Hermione, eu sei que fui eu que te beijei mas...bem, você me beijou de volta. Por que? – era a hora da verdade.

-Porque eu achei que seria minha única oportunidade de realizar o que eu sonho há tanto tempo. – ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Ele sorriu um pouco.

-Isso quer dizer que...

-Que eu sou totalmente apaixonada por você há tanto tempo que eu já nem sei mais como não ser apaixonada por você.

Agora ele abriu o maior e mais verdadeiro sorriso que já dera em sua vida e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Em pouco tempo ele estava por cima dela no sofá, suas blusas jogadas em algum canto da sala enquanto ele lutava com o fecho da calça jeans dela. Ela aproveitou para falar enquanto ele beijava intensamente um ponto extremamente sensível em seu pescoço.

-Vamos pro quarto, Harry...

-Hermione...Você tem certeza? Eu sei que parece que não, mas eu posso esperar até você...

-Cala a boca e me leva logo pro quarto, Harry. Eu já esperei tempo demais.

Ele não precisava ser mandado duas vezes. Ele a levantou e ela imediatamente enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Era mil vezes melhor do que ele havia imaginado.

Tiveram que parar em diversas paredes no caminho do quarto dela. Ele pensou que não fosse agüentar chegar até o quarto, precisava estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível.

-Chega! – ela ofegou enquanto afastava seu rosto do dele.

Ele apenas a olhou sem entender nada. Já passara do ponto de parar há muito tempo. Chegava a doer de vontade de estar com ela.

-Eu não agüento mais, não vamos chegar no quarto nunca. Eu quero você aqui, agora mesmo. – ela falou apertando as pernas em volta dele, pressionando ainda mais seus corpos.

Harry só gemeu como resposta e fez como ela mandou. Fez amor com ela ali mesmo, contra a parede do corredor. E pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu realmente completo, feliz e em paz. Encontrara seu lar.

Naquela noite, depois que finalmente chegaram no quarto, ainda fizeram amor mais duas vezes.

No dia seguinte só saíram do quarto para comer (e "batizar" a pia da cozinha, a mesa da sala e o sofá) e tomar banho. Juntos, é claro.

Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions

(Conte-me seus segredos, Faça-me suas perguntas)  
Oh let's go back to the start  
(Oh vamos voltar para o começo)

Faziam cinco meses que estavam namorando. Ainda estavam no paraíso. Todos os momentos que podiam eles passavam juntos. Não a ponto de esquecer dos amigos, mas eles sabiam dividir bem seu tempo.

Os pais de Hermione deram um apartamento de presente para ela então ela mudou para o seu próprio apartamento. Eles concordaram que seria melhor para o relacionamento deles, assim não pulariam etapas para morarem juntos de uma vez. Era bem verdade que ela mal dormia no seu próprio apartamento, e as vezes que dormia Harry dormia com ela.

Como gostavam muito de Harry, lhe deram um presente também. Um lindo piano de cauda, que ficou estupendo na sala do apartamento dele. Harry havia começado a se dedicar à música no 7º ano, após o caos da guerra. Descobrira um talento escondido. Suas mãos finas e compridas tinham uma habilidade incrível para tocar piano. Passara a treinar todos os dias com o novo presente e logo adquiriu o hábito de transformar seus sentimentos em canções. Tocava emocionado Choppin, que aprendeu a admirar com Hermione.

Com o passar do tempo eles construíram um relacionamento estável, balanceando amor e amizade de forma exemplar. Não tinham dúvidas que haviam achado suas almas-gêmeas.

Então não foi muita surpresa quando, depois de um ano, Harry finalmente comprou o anel. Um anel de brilhantes com uma linda pedra de esmeralda, a favorita de Hermione.

Estavam deitados no quarto dela, numa das raras vezes em que dormiam no apartamento de Hermione. Ainda recuperavam o fôlego depois de sua atividade noturna rotineira, ele estava deitado de lado acariciando o busto dela, recontando suas sardinhas, só visíveis assim de perto. Ela estava sorrindo e acariciando os braços bem torneados dele.

-Você quer casar comigo? – ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

-É claro que quero. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Estou falando sério, Hermione. Case comigo.

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele e sorriu.

-Também estou falando sério. Quero casar com você.

Ele a beijou brevemente e se afastou, procurando algo no bolso da calça que estava jogada no chão. Assim que achou voltou para a cama, pegou a mão dela e escorregou o anel em seu dedo.

-Eu me ajoelharia e tal, mas tem coisas muito mais prazerosas para fazer ajoelhado diante de você. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto enquanto ela admirava o anel em seu dedo.

-Eu gosto do jeito que sua mente funciona, . E este é o anel mais maravilhoso do mundo. – ela disse com os olhos marejados.

-Espero que sejam lágrimas de alegria.

-São as lágrimas da mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Running in circles, coming tails

(Correndo em círculos, atrás de nosso passado)  
Heads on a silence apart

(Pensando num silêncio paralelo)

Conversando melhor eles decidiram esperar e se casar assim que se formassem. Faltava só mais um ano para Hermione se formar e ela já conseguira um emprego no ministério. Harry estava no último semestre do curso de auror e logo teria sua primeira missão. Concordaram que seria mais prudente esperar mais um pouco. Estavam felizes como estavam, não seria o casamento que mudaria isso.

Harry acabou passando quase um mês fora em sua primeira missão. Fora muito difícil ficar longe dele todo esse tempo, mas Hermione era uma mulher forte. A única vez que ela chorou desesperadamente foi na noite que Bichento morreu. Ela estava sozinha com ele no apartamento e já fazia tempo que ele estava doente, a idade trazendo suas conseqüências na vida do gato. Nesse dia Gina teve que ir dormir com ela.

Quando Harry voltou, ele bateu em sua porta horas antes que o esperado com uma caixa de presente.

-Harry! Que bom que você veio mais cedo! Senti tanto sua falta! – ela falou se jogando nos braços dele.

-Também senti sua falta, Mia. E li sua carta...

Ela havia mandado uma carta para ele contando a morte do seu amigo felino.

-Eu sei que nunca nenhum gato vai preencher o espaço que Bichento teve na sua vida, mas acho que você pode ter novos amigos. Bichento ficaria muito triste de te ver triste assim. Acho que ele sempre quis ver você feliz, por isso te trouxe esse presente.

Assim que ela abriu a caixa ela se apaixonou. Um gatinho preto de olhos verdes muito pequeno miava ali dentro. Assim que ela o pegou no colo ele enfiou as unhas na blusa dela e a afofou para se aninhar ali.

-Harry! Ele é maravilhoso! Oh Merlin, eu adorei o presente!

-Que bom. Tive medo que você achasse que estou tentando substituir Bichento...

-Claro que não, querido. Eu entendo porque você o trouxe para mim. Já faz três semanas que Bichento se foi, está na hora de arrumar um novo amigo gato. Sabe do que mais, ele me lembra você com esses olhos verdes e o pelo preto.

-Bom, uma coisa temos em comum. Somos gatos. – ele falou com um sorriso irônico.

-E os dois vão dormir na minha cama essa noite. – ela falou enquanto o cobria de beijos.

-Então vamos! – ele falou a puxando para o quarto enquanto tirava o casaco.

No dia seguinte Hermione decidiu dar o nome de Romeu ao gato, seu personagem Shakespeariano preferido. E Harry se declarou pai do gato.

-Romeu Potter. Até que não soa tão mal! – ela falou enquanto eles brincavam com o gato na sacada.

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)  
It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma pena nos separarmos)  
Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)  
No one ever said it would be this hard

(Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil)  
Oh take me back to the start

(Oh leve-me de volta ao começo)

Assim que se formou Hermione foi promovida. E não era uma promoção qualquer. Fora escolhida chefe do Departamento de Pesquisa de Males Mágicos, graças a um projeto que estava desenvolvendo que estava muito próximo de encontrar a cura de um feitiço fatal para os bruxos atingidos por ele. Hermione era uma líder nata e guiava a equipe de pesquisas como ninguém. Se formou com honrarias e reconhecida pelo ministério da França como cidadã do mundo mágico, como pesquisadora para o bem comum da comunidade mágica. Ela estava em êxtase.

E foi a partir daí que seu relacionamento começou a ruir. O cargo que ela ocupava agora era de grande responsabilidade e exigia muito dela. Muito mais que a própria faculdade. Tinha que passar noites acordada trabalhando com sua equipe porque algumas vezes não podia parar no meio do que estava fazendo. E todos sabiam como Hermione era obcecada por tudo que fazia, principalmente quando se tratava de alguma coisa que envolvia pesquisas e que poderia salvar vidas. Ela sempre quis fazer a diferença no mundo. Não era por acaso que havia apresentado como trabalho de conclusão do curso a cura da gripe verde dos duendes.

Já havia se formado há três meses e ela e Harry nunca mais haviam tocado no assunto do casamento. Estavam muito ocupados com suas tarefas. Tanto que Hermione não percebia que Harry andava cada vez mais estressado e chegar em casa para encontrar um bilhete que sua noiva ia trabalhar até tarde pela quinta vez na semana não ajudava a melhorar muito seu humor.

-Hoje é sábado, Hermione! Até Deus descansou no sétimo dia! Por que você tem que trabalhar?!

-Já te falei, Harry! Estamos na etapa final, não podemos parar agora! Tente entender, meu amor! A vida de milhares de pessoas depende disso! Não posso passar o sábado num parque com você só porque supostamente o sétimo dia é de descanso! Pense naquelas pessoas sofrendo no hospital! Não seja egoísta!

-Egoísta? Eu, egoísta? Claro, é muito egoísmo da minha parte querer passar um dia com a minha noiva quando faz duas semanas que eu voltei de uma missão e ela não teve tempo ficar comigo nenhum dia!

-Não seja injusto, Harry! Domingo passado eu...

-Domingo passado você voltou do ministério, transou comigo e foi embora. Para o ministério, é claro.

-Você não entende, eu preciso me dedicar agora ao meu trabalho, Harry!

-Não, eu não entendo, Hermione! Eu realmente não entendo como você não consegue perceber o que está fazendo com a gente. Você está salvando milhares de vidas e acabando com a nossa.

-É só uma fase, Harry. Isso vai passar. Por favor...

-Quando passar, Hermione, talvez seja tarde demais. – ele falou, juntando suas coisas e saindo do apartamento dela.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

(Eu só estava pensando em números e dígitos)  
Pulling the puzzles apart

(Solucionando os quebra-cabeças)  
Questions of science, science and progress

(Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso)  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

(Não falam tão alto quano meu coração)

Depois daquela discussão ela tentou melhorar, administrar melhor o seu tempo. Decidiu se mudar de novo para o apartamento dele, já que Rony havia ido morar com Luna. Talvez assim pudesse dar mais atenção para ele.

No começo funcionou. Eles conseguiam jantar juntos quase todos os dias da semana, passavam o domingo juntos e algumas vezes até conseguiam ir ao cinema sábado à noite.

Isso até que ela iniciou uma nova pesquisa. Com certeza a mais importante e empolgante de sua carreira. Estava desenvolvendo secretamente com a sua equipe um contra-feitiço para a maldição da morte. Não faria reavivar as pessoas mortas mas estavam desenvolvendo um feitiço que criaria uma barreira inatingível pela maldição. Ela não voltaria para a pessoa que a atirou, somente se incorporaria no feitiço escudo. E isso mandaria um sinal localizador imediato para o ministério e aurores estariam no local em segundos para prender aquele que ousasse usar o feitiço da morte. Mas era tudo um segredo que não podia vazar daquele departamento. Ela não podia contar nem mesmo a Harry, e queria tanto dividir isso com ele.

Por esse motivo ela passou a se dedicar totalmente ao trabalho de novo. Quanto antes terminasse isso mais cedo ela poderia contar para ele. Mal poderia imaginar a reação dele, finalmente achara uma proteção para o feitiço que o atormentou toda a sua vida. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ela precisava manter segredo.

-Por que não pode me contar o que está fazendo dessa vez?

-Já disse, Harry. Segredo de estado. Quando finalmente acabar, você com certeza ficará muito feliz. – ela disse se apoiando na mesa para lhe dar um beijo. Ele apenas recebeu o beijo sem se mover.

-Sim, ficarei muito feliz em não ter que olhar uma fotografia para me lembrar do seu rosto.

-Por favor, Harry! De novo não! – ela disse se levantando da mesa do café e indo para a sala.

Ele bateu as mãos fortemente na mesa e a seguiu.

-De novo não mesmo, Hermione! Você finge que mudou mas tudo continua a mesma coisa! Você está sempre preocupada demais com o trabalho para pensar em qualquer outra coisa! Quantas vezes eu já tentei conversar com você sobre o casamento e você nem ligou!

-É claro que eu ligo, Harry! Mas agora não é a hora certa!

-E quando vai ser, me dia! No dia que você se aposentar do ministério?

-Harry, é meu trabalho! Você sempre soube que eu era assim! Eu sempre vou me dedicar a qualquer coisa que eu faça!

-Você não se dedica a nós, Hermione! Você esqueceu nossa relação, você nos trata como um casal velho, desgastado com o tempo! Você age como aquelas pessoas que são infelizes em casa e procuram refugio no trabalho!

-Você sabe que não é assim, Harry! Este é o trabalho mais importante da minha vida, você não imagina o quanto eu gostaria de te contar o que é mas eu não posso!

-Todos os seus trabalhos são os mais importantes da sua vida!

-Esse é mais, Harry! Esse é por você!

-Por mim? Por mim?! Eu não te pedi nada Hermione além de um pouco de amor e atenção. Como vai ser daqui em diante? Seu trabalho sempre vai exigir muito de você.

-Assim como o seu exige de você, Harry!

-Ainda assim, mesmo viajando por longos períodos eu encontro tempo de chegar em casa para te ver, parar na rua e comprar flores para você, encontro tempo para te olhar, te ouvir, ficar com você. Você precisa aprender a administrar seu tempo. Ou isso nunca vai funcionar.

-Me desculpe, Harry. Eu realmente sinto muito! Eu sei que não tenho sido uma mulher exemplar, mas é temporário. Eu preciso terminar esses trabalhos que comecei e então eu poderei realmente fazer minha função como chefe de departamento. Agora eu estou trabalhando como duas, fazendo dois serviços mas é só nesse começo. Eu preciso solidificar esse emprego, terminar o que comecei e aí então eu vou ter mais tempo. Eu não vou comandar e realizar todas as pesquisas como estou fazendo agora. Tudo vai mudar, vai ser diferente mas você precisa ter paciência.

-Estou tendo paciência há 6 meses, Hermione. Por mais quanto tempo vai ter que ser assim?

-Um pouco mais, Harry. Só te peço um pouco mais de tempo. Por mais que eu ame meu trabalho, eu sei que não vai ser assim. Não vou continuar nesse ritmo a vida toda. Já te falei, logo eu vou ser como o seu chefe, por exemplo. Ele comanda as missões mas ele não vai junto com vocês. Vai ser assim comigo também, Harry. Mas eu preciso trabalhar um pouco mais pra chegar lá. Eu juro, Harry. Eu pensei muito sobre isso, sobre nós, antes de aceitar o cargo. O sr. Baldley, que ocupava o lugar antes de mim já havia me dito isso. Esses primeiros meses seriam um caos mas depois tudo vai se ajeitando. Ele mesmo tinha uma vida super normal.

-E será que ele era um maníaco por trabalho como você? Eu já não consigo acreditar em você, Hermione. Você está sempre dizendo que isso vai passar mas sempre parece que você não se importa! Você não se esforça para dar certo!

-É claro que me esforço, Harry! Como você pode dizer isso!

-Ter uma hora na sua agenda para jantar comigo não é esforço, Hermione.

-Não é assim e você sabe!

-O que eu sei é que você já não é mais a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei. Você se transformou em uma máquina de trabalhar, fria e sem coração.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar livremente no rosto dela.

-Por favor, Harry, não diga isso! Eu tento, eu realmente tento! Pergunte para quem quiser no ministério...

-Claro, no ministério, porque lá agora é sua casa! O que aconteceu com você, Hermione? Por acaso arrumou um amante no setor de pesquisas?

-Harry! Escute o que você está dizendo! Pense um pouco antes de falar!

-Eu pensei, pensei muito Hermione! Pensei durante todos esses momentos que você não estava aqui e alegava estar trabalhando em algum projeto ultra secreto no ministério. Sabe do que mais? Eu não me importo se você estava lá trabalhando como uma doida ou transando com toda a equipe como uma doida! Não sei como um dia eu pude pensar em formar uma família com alguém como você!

Ela ficou totalmente abalada com aquelas palavras. O que ele pensava que ela era? Alguma vagabunda que saía com todos os homens com quem trabalhava? Ela levantou a mão para lhe dar um merecido tapa no rosto quando ele segurou seu pulso e a trouxe para bem perto de si.

-Você me enganou direitinho, srta. Granger. Eu realmente pensei que te amava. Mas é impossível amar alguém que não tem coração, que só pensa em si mesma enquanto se engana dizendo que trabalha em prol da humanidade. Fico feliz que não tenha me casado com você, não tenha formado uma família com você. Como eu explicaria ao meu filho que aquela mulher do porta-retrato, que ele nunca viu pessoalmente é a mãe dele? Será que você ficaria o suficiente para ter um filho? Ou será que você tiraria a criança para que ela não atrapalhasse seu trabalho?

Aquilo foi o limite. Ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele e acertou seu rosto em cheio.

-Eu nunca pensei ouvir isso de você. Como EU pude amar alguém como você é uma dúvida. Foi você que me enganou, Potter. Eu via o menino e não o monstro em que esse menino se transformou. Se você não pode entender o que eu faço e porque eu faço, não tem mais por que eu ficar aqui.

Ela foi para o quarto e com uma batida da varinha tudo que era seu estava dentro de malas e caixas que ela minimizou e enfiou no bolso do casaco. Pegou Romeu no colo e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, parou sem se virar para falar pra ele:

-Não sei que espécie de pessoa você acha que eu sou, mas eu NUNCA tiraria uma criança mesmo que ela fosse filha de um monstro como você.

Bateu a porta e nunca mais voltou.

And tell me you love me, come back and hold me

(E diga que me ama, volte e me abrace)  
Oh and I rush to the start  
(Oh e eu corro para o começo)

Running in circles, Chasing tails

(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo o passado)  
Coming back as we are  
(voltando a ser nós mesmos)

Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)  
It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma pena nos separarmos)  
Nobody said it was easy

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)  
No one ever said it would be this hard

(Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil)  
I'm going back to the start

(Estou voltando para o começo)

Terminou a música, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era agora ou nunca. Precisava pedir perdão pelas palavras que jogou contra ela sem pensar. Machucou-a intencionalmente e nunca iria se perdoar por isso. Ainda mais quando na semana seguinte viu publicada finalmente a conclusão de sua pesquisa. Um feitiço antídoto para a maldição da morte. Fizera aquilo por ele, ele sabia disso. E quando ela mais precisava dele, ele fora um monstro que a machucou e a fez sofrer. Precisava pedir perdão. Mesmo que ela não o quisesse mais, sofreria calado o resto da vida. Mas precisava ao menos se explicar.

Abrindo os olhos, levantou e foi em sua direção. Desceu do palco e parou na sua frente.

-Eu sei que eu falei coisas que te machucaram muito. E pior, eu quis te machucar muito. Sei que não mereço seu perdão, muito menos seu amor mas eu não sei viver sem você. Tudo que eu peço é uma segunda chance. Vamos começar tudo de novo, como era antes. Por favor, Hermione. Eu te amo.

-Você realmente me machucou muito Harry. Nunca esperava ouvir aquelas coisas tão horríveis de você.

Ele estava chorando agora. Abertamente, para todo mundo ver.

-Eu sei, eu fui horrível, um monstro mesmo. Mas eu não quis dizer nada daquilo, Hermione. Eu nunca pensei de verdade nada daquilo sobre você. Eu estava com raiva, sei que isso não justifica nada e que eu nem ao menos tinha o direito de estar com raiva, mas eu abri a boca e soltei as primeiras palavras que eu achei que fossem te fazer sofrer tanto quanto eu estava sofrendo. Eu achava que estava sofrendo. Nada é pior que ficar sem você, Hermione. Eu preciso de você na minha vida, eu não sei mais como é não te amar.

-Essa frase é minha, Potter.

-E eu nunca vou esquecer.

-Vamos sair daqui. – ela pegou na mão dele e os dois desaparataram para o apartamento dela. Romeu ficou surpreso e maravilhado ao ver Harry, se roçava insistentemente na perna dele até que o moreno lhe fez um agrado nas orelhas.

-Hermione, eu...

-Fica quieto agora, Harry. É minha vez. Você me magoou muito. Pensei que fosse capaz de compreender e me apoiar naquilo que eu faço. Não importa o que seja. Assim como eu apoio você. O que eu ouvi de você, Harry...Não sei se algum dia vou conseguir esquecer.

Ele se sentou na cadeira da sala e abaixou a cabeça. Fizera a maior besteira da sua vida e agora estava tudo acabado. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e levantou seu queixo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Me desculpe. O que você me falou me machucou mas eu sei que também te machuquei muito. Não com palavras, mas com minhas atitudes. Sei que te machuquei com cada bilhete que não voltaria, com cada almoço desmarcado, com cada desculpa para ir trabalhar. Pensei muito no que você falou, Harry. E tirando as insanidades, você tem razão. Eu preciso me organizar, ter minhas prioridades. Eu estava muito errada em me dedicar ao trabalho e esquecer de nós dois. Uma relação se constrói a dois e eu esqueci disso.

Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios dela para tentar fazê-la se calar, mas ela afastou as mãos dele gentilmente.

-Me deixe terminar. A culpa foi minha. Você perdeu a cabeça, me magoou muito mas eu venho te magoando há muito mais tempo. E acho que só hoje fui perceber o quão burra eu tenho sido. Essa semana eu falei com o pessoal do departamento e negociei meus horários. Não terei mais horas extras, trabalho além do expediente, nada disso. Claro que ainda teremos emergências, mas não será sempre e nem vou me desgastar dessa forma. Agora, eu não sei fazer músicas lindas, nem letras de amor tocantes como você. Mas será que mesmo assim você pode perdoar essa mulher arrependida e totalmente apaixonada por você?

Ele a beijou com força, colocando em um beijo todos os sentimentos guardados em seu peito.

-A gente pode esquecer tudo isso, meu amor. Fingir que nunca aconteceu. Recomeçar do começo, igual a gente era antes.

-Não, Harry. Igual ao começo não dá...

-Eu sei, Mia, mas a gente pode – mas ela o interrompeu.

-No começo éramos só nós dois e agora tem mais alguém pra começar com a gente.

Ele a olhou confuso, sem entender do que ela estava falando. Ela sorriu, pegou as mãos dele e as colocou sobre sua barriga.

-Agora nós temos um filho para cuidar. Não vai ser igual ao começo mas vai ser ainda melhor.

O sorriso dele mal cabia no rosto. Ele ria como uma criança enquanto a pegou no colo e a girou pelo ar.

-Um filho, Hermione? Um filho!

-Ou filha, eu ainda não sei...

-Quando você descobriu?

-No começo dessa semana. Já estou de 40 dias.

-40 dias? Você acha que pode ter sido na noite do vinho?

-Pode ser. Mas eu detestaria ter que colocar o nome do meu filho de tapete da sala de estar...

-Ninguém precisa saber disso...- ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Essas foram as 3 piores semanas da minha vida. – ela falou enquanto se aninhava no colo dele, no sofá.

-Da minha também, meu amor. Nunca mais quero me separar de você. Da nossa família... – falou agradando a barriga dela.

-E o nosso casamento, Harry?

-Por mim eu me casaria com você agora mesmo.

-Que bom que você ainda quer casar comigo. – ela disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-É claro que eu quero...

Ela então sorriu marotamente e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

-Então você aceita se casar comigo?

-Claro, Hermione...- ele disse entre risadas.

-Bom, eu não tenho exatamente um anel mas um homem muito sábio e sexy e gostoso me disse que existem coisas muito mais interessantes para se fazer ajoelhada na frente de quem se ama.

Ela piscou para ele e os olhos dele brilharam.

-Eu adoro o jeito que a sua mente funciona, Sra. Potter.

FIM


End file.
